


to comfort another

by plaidnutmeg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, but also sad, hajime is a simp, im posting this at basically midnight don't judge me, nagito is sad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidnutmeg/pseuds/plaidnutmeg
Summary: "Ironically, the sight of Komaeda next to him with the backdrop of the ocean instilled a flower of hope in Hajime’s chest.If Hajime didn’t know any better, he might have said Komaeda was beautiful."In which Nagito Komaeda is broken, and Hajime Hinata might be able to sort through his mess of talent to fix him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	to comfort another

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just wanted to write komahina fluff but it turned out as angst/hurt/comfort with some fluff at the end so enjoy this at 11:30pm on a sunday night! i'll write some fluffy fic of them making waffles or something later i just needed to get this out of my system.

Hajime Hinata knew who he was. Finally, after years of being someone else, he knew _exactly_ who he was. He wasn’t entirely Izuru Kamakura, nor was he entirely the person he had been before having the procedure done. Regardless, he was Hajime Hinata. The presence swirling around inside him wasn’t really even a conscious. It was a collection of talent that was never meant to be his, talent that showed itself when Hajime was helpless.

But when was Hajime Hinata helpless?

Surely not when he walked to the beach at night because he had tossed and turned in his cabin bed for hours before finally getting up. No, Hajime was not helpless at the moment. He was calm. And maybe more than a little tired. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he looked up to see a familiar head of white hair sitting on the sand in front of the midnight tide. The pitch-black sky was suffocating and endless at the same time. It made Hajime want to run and take cover. Not in front of Komaeda, though. Not when he was supposed to be the dependable one on this island.

Wordlessly, he arrived at Komaeda's side and sat down in the sand with the taller boy. Komaeda turned to Hajime. The soft glow of the moon lit his face from every angle and his eyes glittered along with the ocean. Komaeda's mouth pulled into a little smile before he turned back to the ocean. Hajime just stared. Ironically, the sight of Komaeda next to him with the backdrop of the ocean instilled a flower of hope in Hajime’s chest.

If Hajime didn’t know any better, he might have said Komaeda was beautiful. 

Komaeda was everything Hajime wished he could be, and everything Hajime knew he shouldn’t. Komaeda was the only person on the island Hajime felt truly at home with. Maybe it was consoling to know that there was nobody Komaeda could hate more than himself. That thought both comforted Hajime and made him want to comfort the white-haired boy at the same time. In any case, Komaeda had become his primary company on the island since his lift from the simulation. Somehow, Hajime always knew where to find Komaeda. Even when he wasn’t looking for the lucky student, they always seemed to arrive at the same destination.

The soft whirring of the mechanical hand drifted along the cold drafts of night air to Hajime’s ears as Komaeda drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. Hajime tore his gaze away from the other boy and watched the ocean rise and fall. 

It had been three months since the Remnants had set foot on the real Jabberwock island to stay for good, and almost a year since they had left the simulation initially. Hajime recalled staring at the dark walls of the control room and the chipped flower pot that he had brought to place next to Komaeda’s pod. The pale green glow of the computer had directly reflected the nausea swirling in Hajime’s stomach. He hadn’t thought much of Komaeda before the simulation, but he’d grown to value him so deeply during it that Hajime didn’t know if he would be able to handle it if the other boy didn’t wake up. So he came back and watched Komaeda sleep, day after day. Hajime would have waited forever, if that’s what it took. What else was there for him to do? Seek forgiveness? The world hating you for the rest of your life is enough of an atonement, Hajime had reasoned. So Komaeda became Hajime’s hope. Again, ironic. Still. 

Komaeda was the last to regain consciousness; he’d had the strongest mental blockages out of everyone. Understandably so. Hajime remembered replacing the flowers in the pot every few days. They grew in the garden outside the facility the simulation pods were stationed in. Hajime didn’t know much about daffodils. He thought they were pretty. Komaeda smiled at the ones next to him when he woke up and to Hajime, that made the weeks of replacing them a million times worth it. 

Komaeda yawned and rubbed at his eyes with his right hand. Hajime snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at Komaeda again.

“How long have you been sitting out here?” Hajime asked softly, reluctant to break the peaceful atmosphere they had been breathing in. Komaeda finally met Hajime’s eyes. Hajime shivered. Komaeda’s eyes were mercury, sparkling and rippling like a lake reflecting an overcast sky. They weren’t clouded. Komaeda’s eyes were always clear. Hajime always felt like Komaeda could see straight into his mind. Probably through his hazel eye. Hajime blinked. Komaeda had said something, and Hajime had missed it.

“Sorry, what was that?” he apologized.

“I said, I came here after dinner. There’s no point in going back to my cottage if I’m not going to be able to sleep anyway.” Komaeda said.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Hajime said as he looked back at the ocean. There was no answer from Komaeda. Hajime looked at the other boy again to find him staring at the horizon with regret on his face.

“Nightmares?” Hajime whispered. Komaeda nodded without moving his gaze.

Hajime’s palm itched to cover the hand Komaeda had dropped to the sand. Biting the bullet, he moved closer and gently touched the back of the mechanical wrist. Komaeda jerked, soft-but-violently. Hajime pulled his hand back slightly before putting his hand back on top of Komaeda’s, firmly. Komaeda exhaled slightly at the contact but made no other attempt to move away. Hajime took a moderating breath. He rarely knew what to say to Komaeda. Though he’d known Komaeda must have been suffering from the same kind of night terrors, nightmares, insomnia, they had never discussed it.

Most of the time they didn’t discuss anything. Komaeda rarely talked, and when he did, his voice would break from disuse. It was okay, though: Hajime didn’t mind. Hajime simply revelled in the few words he did receive from Komaeda, like they were gifts. Komaeda’s rants about hope and despair and his pure distaste for himself were no longer verbal. Now, they were communicated within milliseconds, in the short periods during which Komaeda met Hajime’s eyes. Hajime didn’t know what he hated more: Komaeda’s lack of obsession, or the way his heart raced when Komaeda looked seemingly into his soul. 

If Hajime was a braver man, he might have told Komaeda that he loved him.

Instead, Hajime let the deep blues, blacks and pale greys of the island at midnight wisp over his skin. A heavy weight dropped onto his shoulder. Upon turning his eyes slightly to the right, he found that Komaeda had let his head fall onto Hajime. A warm feeling made it’s way into Hajime’s chest. It bloomed a in a fierce carmine and made it’s way to the tips of his fingers and across the top of his head. He listened to the quiet admissions of Komaeda’s breath for a long time, until he felt Komaeda begin to tremble softly. He looked down as Komaeda turned his head further into Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime felt the tears on his shirt before he heard them. They came in the form of near-silent sniffles and full body tremors. Hajime stayed where he was for a few moments before he decided that doing nothing would be an asshole move. He wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s back and pushed one hand through the cloud of white hair. It was soft, like one of the only things Komaeda still cared about was making sure his hair was clean. Just in case anyone ever happened to hug him. Like anyone except Hajime still went near him, Hajime’s brain supplied. Hajime carded through Komaeda’s hair while the sniffles turned into broken sobs and Komaeda’s hands found their way to Hajime’s shirt, bunching it up in his fists.

The two stayed like that for a very long time, with Komaeda pressed into Hajime like he was afraid to move, lest Hajime disappear. At some point, Hajime had begun to whisper words of comfort into Komaeda’s hair. He didn’t stop until Komaeda’s cries subsided into sniffles again. Finally, Komaeda moved his head away from Hajime’s shoulder and loosened his grip on Hajime’s shirt. The chill of the night air bit into the place where his shirt was soaked with Komaeda’s tears, but Hajime couldn’t find it in him to care. Instead, he opened his mouth to ask if Komaeda was cold before he heard the other boy whisper something.

“What was that?”

“S-orry,” Komaeda repeated louder, voice breaking off with the effort. Hajime took his hand out of Komaeda’s hair and went to pat Komaeda’s shoulder before something inside of him jerked. Of course, his ultimate talents just _had_ to come out to cover for his ass while he was awkwardly trying to comfort the boy that had opened up to him for the first time probably ever. Maybe he should be grateful. He smoothed his hand over Komaeda’s forehead, moving the piece of hair that fell down Komaeda’s face out of the way and tilted his own head down to look at Komaeda levelly.

“Don’t apologize. I don’t want to hear it,” he muttered, just loud enough for Komaeda to hear. Komaeda’s eyes widened a fraction before he nodded shakily.

“Do you want to go back inside? You must be freezing without your jacket,” Hajime asked. Komaeda looked down at himself, as if he hadn’t realized his jacket was not on his body.

“How about I walk you back?” Hajime proposed. Komaeda nodded once, as if to say, ‘I’d like that.’ Hajime got up, pulling the other boy with him. Komaeda’s hand fell into his as they walked. A recent development, if Hajime thought about it, but one that had occurred frequently enough for Hajime to grow accustomed to it. Komaeda’s hand just happened to fit right in his. It was comforting. It worked.

They walked in silence, except for the dull click of their shoes on the boards leading to the cabins. Hajime's exhaustion hit like a truck the minute they could see the familiar doors of the little houses. Komaeda must have felt the same, because after a few more moments of walking, Komaeda tripped on a board. He almost windmilled forward before Hajime pulled him up by the hand. Komaeda grabbed on to Hajime with his right hand and caught his breath while Hajime smiled and patted the back of Komaeda's head. After Komaeda had recovered, he gave Hajime a little nod and they were off again.

The rush of water underneath their feet sent a tiny chill down Hajime's spine. The aqua glow lit the boards from below and traveled up just far enough to ghost the bottom of Komaeda's chin. Hajime didn't watch the shadows cast across Komaeda's face. He didn't think about the way Komaeda watched the ground while he walked. He looked at the sky, the endless, impossible sky filled with very real stars, and thought about Komaeda smiling.

When they reached Komaeda’s cabin, he didn’t let go of Hajime’s hand. Hajime stepped inside after Komaeda, closing the door behind him. Komaeda sat down on the edge of his bed, causing their arms to pull at weird angles to keep their hands connected.

Komaeda tugged on Hajime’s hand a little, causing Hajime to momentarily lose his balance and steady himself with his right knee on Komaeda’s bed. He laughed a little to himself before he looked up. As his head moved, his nose brushed Komaeda’s. After a couple seconds of staring directly into Komaeda’s eyes without daring to breathe, Hajime went to stand up. Komaeda’s hand held him firmly in place.

He gave another little tug on Hajime’s hand, causing Hajime’s face to move even closer to his own. Their lips brushed, and a flare of pink made it’s way onto Hajime’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Komaeda reached up with his free hand and pulled Hajime’s chin to connect their lips firmly. Hajime’s eyes stayed wide for a few excruciating seconds before he closed them and relaxed into the kiss.

He brought his other knee up to the bed so that he was basically kneeling across Komaeda’s lap. Hajime’s mouth moved on its own (another ultimate talent, he assumed). Komaeda’s fingers traced along Hajime’s jaw and down along his throat. Hajime shivered for the second time that night from something that wasn’t the cold. Komaeda let go of Hajime’s wrist to press both of his hands to the bottom of Hajime’s jaw and pull him in harder as Komaeda leaned back. Hajime’s arms wrapped around Komaeda’s torso as they fell back onto the bed.

When Komaeda’s back hit the sheets, the kiss broke as the mattress bounced up and down slightly. Komaeda gave an embarrassed smile while Hajime bit his lip and laughed slightly.

“Too eager?” Komaeda spoke gently.

“A little. I didn’t mind, though,” Hajime responded. He touched his forehead to Komaeda’s and giggled slightly. At which point he turned into a 14-year-old schoolgirl, Hajime didn’t know. Komaeda’s eyes closed as he traced his hands along Hajime’s jaw to the back of his neck. Hajime shivered. Again. At this point he had stopped trying to suppress it. Part of his brain screamed at him not to say what came to mind next, but he said it anyway. That’s what responsibility was, right?

“You need to get some sleep. It’s probably almost 1am. Maybe even later than that,” Hajime uttered. Komaeda’s mouth pulled into a dramatic frown without opening his eyes. Hajime laughed audibly. Just seeing Komaeda act like a normal 22 year old make Hajime’s chest swell. He started to pull his arms out from under Komaeda before he felt the arms around him tighten.

“Komaeda, I want you to at least try to sleep tonight,” he chastised. Komaeda made a monotone whine in his throat.

“What am I supposed to do? How can I get you to go to sleep?” Hajime asked, feeling more endeared than exasperated.

“Stay,” came what seemed to be another whine. Hajime could hear the carefully hidden desperation behind it, though.

“Alright, alright,” he mumbled. Hajime pulled Komaeda up towards the pillows near the headboard. Komaeda burrowed into Hajime’s chest as Hajime pulled the comforter up over them. He relaxed as the heat from Komaeda surrounded him underneath the heavy blanket.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled.

“I-t’s nearly 2am. You m-ght as well say good m-orning,” Komaeda said in his broken voice. Hajime just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Just go to sleep, idiot.” Komaeda mumbled something into his chest. Hajime blinked.

“You have to speak up,” Hajime told him, “I couldn’t hear what you said.” Komaeda moved his head up so that his chin was digging into Hajime’s chest and he was looking up at Komaeda. Hajime scrunched his nose as Komaeda’s flyaways tickled his face.

“I was just saying thank you,” Komaeda said weakly.

“For what?” Hajime asked hesitantly.

“Caring, Hinata-kun.” Loving. Tolerating. The silence said everything so that Komaeda didn’t need to.

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” Hajime responded a few minutes later. Komaeda was already fast asleep, his face once again pressed into Hajime’s chest. Hajime let his head relax back, and after a while he drifted to sleep as well.

When they woke up in the morning, neither one made any move to disentangle from the other. The sunlight filtered bright and warm through the window, casting rectangles of gold onto the floor of Komaeda’s room. The birds chirped outside in the trees and the faint roar of the morning tide drifted into the warm cabin. The two skipped their daily trip to the breakfast hall in favor of laying in bed.

For the first time in months, there were no nightmares.

For the first time in months, both Komaeda and Hajime slept through the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just want these boys to be happy. they deserve it. and u know what? i think they are. :)  
> (fun fact: daffodils symbolize new beginnings and forgiving love)
> 
> My tumblr: plaidnutmeg.tumblr.com  
> My ask box is always open: https://plaidnutmeg.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
